brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Leggett
Private First Class 'Kevin Benjamin Legget was the radio operator for the platoon, and assigned to 3rd squad. Despite being in Baker's squad, this was merely a formality; he always accompanied Plt. Sgt. Hassey. His death at Hill 30 haunted Baker throughout the events of Operation Market Garden. Background Leggett was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. He joined the U.S. Army's 101st Airborne Division as a radio operator and was assigned to Fox Company's 3rd Platoon; "Fox-3". Leggett furthered his usefulness in Normandy with his ability to speak French. Leggett was fond of quoting obscure poetry and felt that all stories should have happy endings; he began to realize however, that in war, the story often ends differently. Operation Overlord After parachuting into France, Leggett remained for the rest of his life beside Plt. Sgt. "Mac" Hassay, relaying radio messages to headquarters. During a mission to capture a farm house, Hassay placed Leggett in command of Privates Allen and Garnett and sent them around the flank of the barn. Leggett and Allen, not on good terms with each other, began arguing. Garnett's warning of Germans talking nearby went practically heard, as Leggett kicked Allen in the stomach as revenge for the bullying. This led to the Germans discovering their position and Garnett being shot through the head. Allen picked up a knife and stabbed the shooter in the neck with it, suffering several rifle shot wounds on his way back to get his M1 Garand rifle. He then killed the other two Germans with it, before dying of his wounds, apologising to Kevin. Baker warned Leggett to never tell the Squad about the incident, as one of them may kill him in revenge. Telling the others he "didn't see anything", Leggett became hated among other members of the platoon who, taking Baker's words literally, deduced that he hid in a bush as it happened, to cowardly to save them. The only one to defend him was Cpl. Corrion. After clearing Carentan, Leggett met another soldier, Mike Dawson, during the arrival of the 101st in the city, telling him the story. This man would become a member of Third Squad in September, and would lead Baker into telling everyone the truth. Death On June 13th, the squad was tasked to help the 506th PIR hold and defend the position outside of Carentan known as Hill 30 to prevent a German counter-attack from taking the town. During the battle, the Radio was damaged, stopping any incoming messages from being heard. His call for Tank support had been heard, though Leggett would not survive long enough to know. Because of the events that happened with Allen and Garnett, Leggett drew a M1911 (known by the platoon as the "Death Pistol") and stood and fired at a German tank. The tank fired at Leggett and blew him away, partially exposing his intestines and wounding his face. The ghost of Legget haunts Baker throughout Hell's Highway. Trivia *Leggett is referred to as Pvt. "Kevin Leggett" in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, but in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood he is called "Benjamin Leggett". *Leggett is mentioned in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood when Hartsock gives him the credit for the tanks showing up and Hill 30. This is notable since Hartstock hated Legget when Allen and Garnett were killed in a flanking maneuver under Leggett's command. *When Leggett was a child, his dad read him a poem. "I understand the large hearts of heroes, the courage of present times... It amazes me that something so beautiful could be a part of something so ugly." *In RTH30, Leggett was the last squadmember to die. *In RTH30, Leggett's first name was "Benjamin", the developers changed it in "Earned in Blood", however in the game manual for "Road to Hill 30" it does in fact say his name is "Kevin". *Leggett's "ghost" is seen throughout Hell's Highway but only twice between cutscenes: First in the level Written in Stone showing his final moments and second in the level Rabbits' Hole when the player walks between a wall space, however he just appears for a few seconds and walks away. *In "Hell's Highway" a flashback shows him, oppressed by the secret Baker told him to keep, telling it to a Pathfinder named Dawson. Some levels after Dawson tells Baker he met Kevin near Carentan and that he knows that secret. That's why when Baker tells it to the other squad members, Dawson is not surprised because of this new, but because he thought Baker would have continued to keep it secret. *His glasses also seem to haunt Baker as when he pick up an old pair of glasses that make him remember his final moments and when he was knocked down to the bottom of a river by a Flak 88 round and Kevin's glasses drift by, a reference as Kevin was kill by a round fired from a tank *In the ninth level of Hell's Highway (named after the game), Baker walks into a burning train station and comes across a hallway filled with the shredded and mangled bodies of allied soldiers. One of the soldiers looks exactly like Leggett, wearing the same glasses, and in some versions of the game, and is wearing the same uniform, bringing a flashback of Legett's final moments. When Baker awakes, the soldier looks entirely different, wearing the uniform of a British medic. *He dies on the 13th of June. There are 13 soldiers in Baker's squad. *In the Level Hell's Highway, you can see also in the burning station a glimpse of Leggett. When it turns back to the 1st Person when you cannot control Baker, you can see him in the corner flash a split second and then disappear. *In the level "The Rabbit Hole" in addition to seeing Leggett's ghost, at the second recon point, "Resistance photographs" there is a radio that is transmitting static. After the player examines the recon point, and if you listen closely, Leggett's voice can be briefly heard over the static saying "Sarge I can't get anyone!......TAAAAKKKEEE MMMEEEEEE!!!" The radio then turns itself off. *In the PSP version of RTH30 he is seen sometimes with an M1A1 Thompson *In Hell's Highway he gives the player a hint that the next Brothers in Arms will take place in Belgium asking Baker if he can handle snow. *His bloody corps can be found in the mission "Hell's Highway" at the train station among with dead British and German soldiers. But this "Leggett" is more likely to be a British airborne trooper. Sources Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Soldiers who died Kevin Legget